Woodbury, Georgia (Comic Series)
Woodbury, Georgia is a town 52 miles away from Atlanta, Georgia, and 30 miles from Fayetteville, with a pre-apocalypse population of 1,102. In the novel, The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor, it is mentioned there are "about sixty" members of the town. In "Walk With Me", it is said that there are 73 people. The town has a McDonald's, Wal-Mart, and an Arena where they held fights for entertainment.Issue 27, page 7, 15. The town was first discovered by the survivors in Issue 27 of the comics after Glenn, Rick Grimes, and Michonne explore a helicopter crash; they follow the footprints and find that the passengers have been taken to Woodbury. Woodbury appears in Season 3 of AMC's The Walking Dead where Michonne and Andrea are taken by The Governor and other Woodbury survivors in the episode "Walk With Me". As of Season 4, the entire population of Woodbury is confirmed to be dead, and as of The Fall of The Governor, the population stands as of 33. Comic Series History Capture of the Prison Group Rick Grimes, Glenn, and Michonne stumble upon Woodbury after tracing footprints from a crashed helicopter back to the town. A gate guard, Wes, greeted them alongside many other Woodbury guards. Caesar Martinez orders Rick, Glenn and Michonne's weapons to be confiscated. He then escorts the group to The Governor, who pretends to be nice and leads them to the arena, where he reveals his true colors. He demands the group's home base location. Rick refuses and The Governor orders Bruce Cooper to hold him down. He then takes out a butcher's knife and cuts off Rick's right hand, Rick faints, and Michonne leaps onto The Governor. She proceeds to bite part of his ear off, but before she can do anymore damage she is restrained by Gabriel Harris and Bruce. After being examined by Stevens, The Governor heads off to an undisclosed location. When he arrives, it is revealed that he has had Michonne's arms tied up and his men have beat her. Refusing to give up the Prison's location, The Governor resorts to violently raping Michonne, while having Glenn listen in from the next room. Rick awakens to the sight of his stump, Stevens informs him about the injury and tells him about The Governor's and Woodbury's history. He and his assistant Alice resume to treating his injuries, until they are interrupted by the two arena fighters Eugene Cooney and Harold Abernathy. They barge in arguing about Eugene's loss and when Harold tells Eugene to calm down, he slits Harold's throat in anger. Stevens tries to save him but he dies anyway. After raping Michonne for a second time and beating Glenn, The Governor pays Rick a visit. He lies to him saying that he let Glenn go and that he has his men following him back to the Prison. Though Rick doesn't say anything, his shocked reaction is enough to tell The Governor his suspicions were correct. After The Governor leaves, Martinez approaches Rick and tells him that he plans to help them escape. Rick, Martinez, Stevens, and Alice all get their supplies and begin their escape attempt. They dispatch the guard outside the clinic door and head for where Glenn and Michonne are being held. Martinez pretends to relieve the guard on duty there and they quickly free both Glenn and Michonne. After doing this, the group make there way to an unguarded spot in the wall and begin to slip over, Michonne tells the group to go and she will catch up. Rick attempts to stop her but she insists that he go. After slipping over, Stevens is bitten by a lurker and he tells the group to go on without him. It is revealed that Michonne has gone to confront The Governor. She bursts into his room and they struggle for her katana, Michonne gains the upper hand when she kicks The Governor in the stomach and proceeds to knock him out, He awakens to find himself stripped naked and tied up, Michonne shows him variety of tools she intends to use to torture him and proceeds to use a drill to pierce his right shoulder. She then uses a blowtorch on the open wound and then cuts most of his right arm off with her katana. After doing so she injures The Governor's groin and gouges his left eye out with a spoon. She quickly leaves him a bloody mess on the floor and escapes Woodbury, rushing back to the Prison. Ready For War Bruce and Gabe find The Governor and are about to kill his zombified niece, Penny, until he tells them not to and passes out again. Bruce quickly rushes to the town drunk Bob, who he tells that they need him now more than ever. Bruce brings him to The Governor's mutilated body and tells him to help, it is revealed that Bob used to be an army medic, but Bob says he never has treated wounds like this. Bruce and Gabe force him to try and he manages to succeed in healing him. After a few months of searching, The Governor locates Martinez's body, who is revealed to have been working for The Governor all along. He cuts Martinez's head off and shows it to the people of Woodbury, using his injury and Martinez's death as a rallying point for attacking the Prison group, much to The Governor's liking. After a few more searches, The Governor is informed by Gabe that he has found the Prison and they are ready for war on his command. Aftermath of The Prison Assault and Lilly's Leadership Lilly returns with only five remaining survivors from the assault, revealing to everyone The Governor's true nature. She then takes over leadership of the town, making it a true sanctuary for all survivors. Woodbury will reappear in a fourth novel. Notable Locations *Arena *Courthouse *Governor's Apartment building *Tent Survivor's apartment building Inhabitants Deaths TV Series History Attack on Woodbury Michonne informs Rick that Glenn and Maggie were taken to Woodbury as captives. Rick forms a search team consisting of Daryl, Oscar, Michonne, and himself to go out to rescue their friends. They sneak into Woodbury, knock out a guard and find Maggie and Glenn about to be escorted away. They are rescued and a gunfight ensues in the streets, leaving several guards dead. Meanwhile, Michonne sneaks into The Governor's apartment and awaits him, but hears noises from his secret room. She finds the zombified Penny. Believing her to be captive, Michonne removes the hood from Penny and discovers that she is a Walker. Philip bursts in and asks Michonne to spare his daughter, but Michonne stabs her through the head, and gets into a fight with Philip. During the fight, some of the tanks are overturned, scattering water, glass, and disembodied Walker heads around the room. Philip gains the upper hand in the fight and tries to strangle Michonne. Before he can choke her to death, she stabs him in the eye with a glass shard from the broken fish tanks. Back in the streets, Oscar helps Maggie and Glenn climb over the back gate, but is shot by a guard who Rick hallucinates as Shane. The attack ends with the group successfully escaping, though Daryl has been captured and brought to the arena where the entire town screams for his death, along with Merle's, who has been labeled as a terrorist. Rick and Maggie return to Woodbury to rescue Daryl and get into a shoot out at the Walker Arena leading to the death of Haley and the rescue of Daryl and Merle. During the escape, several Walkers infiltrate Woodbury, causing the death of Richard Foster. Counter-Attack As of "The Suicide King", at least five guards were killed, along with Warren, Haley, and Richard Foster (indirectly by Walkers who entered Woodbury); Merle escapes town; and the Guard Tower shooter dies. With the arrival of Tyreese and his group in "I Ain't a Judas", and the deaths at the feed store in "This Sorrowful Life", the town's population was at 53 with a 54th on the way. In the aftermath of the attack, many of the citizens of Woodbury wanted to leave. After Andrea talked to them, they changed their minds. After the attack, Woodbury becomes a police state and is preparing for another attack by boarding up windows, teaching its inhabitants to shoot, and building an army. Currently, The Governor's army consisted of 34 people (not including Ms. McLeod and Tyreese's group). Rick had a meeting with The Governor to settle their war peacefully. Philip offered Rick and the Prison Group a deal that if Michonne was given as a prisoner, Woodbury would back down. After much contemplation, Rick accepted the deal on behalf of his group. Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal; however, after a long conversation with her, he let Michonne go. He went to the meeting place and killed at least 8 Woodbury militia members before falling prey to The Governor. The Governor deliberately shot Merle below the neck to allow him to reanimate, which Merle feared more than anything else. His body was later put down by his brother, Daryl. After the attack on the feed store by Merle, the army consists of 28 people (31, counting Tyreese, Sasha, and Allen). Woodbury Massacre The Governor rallied up all of his remaining army once he returned from the feed store and Tyreese informs The Governor that he and Sasha will not join the fight, but offers to stay behind to guard the women and children. After a tense moment, The Governor consents. The Governor and his soldiers arrive at the prison, where they shoot up the guard towers, mow down the Walkers in the prison yard, and storm the cell block. But they find no sign of Rick's group. The Governor splits up his troops to investigate the dark prison corridors known as The Tombs. Smoke grenades go off and the prison alarm sounds. Walkers attack The Governor's men, forcing them to retreat outside where Glenn and Maggie ambush them with gunfire. The Governor's army quickly flees the prison. One teen is killed by Carl in the woods after he fled from The Prison. After the failed prison attack, the Woodbury survivors retreat. On the road, The Governor stops the fleeing convoy and demands they return and finish the job. When the survivors refuse, The Governor open fires on the crowd, killing almost everyone, including Paul and Allen. Karen survives by hiding under another Woodbury resident's body. The Governor, Shumpert, and Martinez drive off. After Rick and his group catches up with the convoy, they discover Karen and take her back to Woodbury where they find Andrea. The remaining Woodbury citizens, mostly elderly and children, including Ms. McLeod, are brought to live at the prison as well as Tyreese and Sasha who rejoin the prison, and Karen. The bus full of survivors that Tyreese drove to the Prison had formed one of the fortified gates at Woodbury, implying that the town was left to the walkers. The day after The Governor massacred his soldiers, he returns to the town in a National Guard M1070 HETS (found at the site where he killed the National Guard soldiers) and burns it to the ground. The town is left a burned out husk, overrun with walkers. Inhabitants Residents Deaths Remaining survivors After the massacre, at least a dozen people are left from the town and now living in the prison. ; Confirmed Alive *As of the Season 4 episode "Inmates", no residents of Woodbury are confirmed to be alive. Deceased *Karen - Stabbed in the neck by Carol and her body was incinerated. *Greg - Greg is killed and partially devoured by an undead Patrick, after reanimation he is shot in head by Daryl. *Woodbury Resident 4 - Stabbed in the head by Glenn after reanimation. *Thomas - Thomas is attacked and killed by one of the zombified prison residents. He is then stabbed by Rick. *Mr. Jacobson - Died from the flu, was later stabbed in the head by Glenn after reanimation. *Woodbury Resident 2 - Died from the flu and was killed by an unnamed resident. (Off-screen) *Shumpert - One of the most trusted allies of The Governor; bitten by a walker and killed by Martinez before reanimation. *Caesar Martinez - One of the most trusted allies of The Governor; devoured by walkers after The Governor pushed him into a walker pit. *Philip Blake - The former leader of Woodbury; killed by Lilly after the Second Prison Assault. *Several more unnamed people killed by The Flu. *Jeanette - A woman who lived in Woodbury, later brought to the prison. She was killed on the bus after the second prison assault. *Woodbury Resident 1 - An elderly man who lived in Woodbury, later brought to the prison, killed on the bus after second prison assault. *Woodbury Resident 11 - A young girl who lived in Woodbury, later brought to the prison, killed on the bus after the second prison assault. Later reanimated and was killed by Maggie. *Woodbury Resident 6 - An elderly woman who lived in Woodbury, later brought to the prison, killed on the bus after the second prison assault. *Ms. McLeod - An elderly woman who lived in Woodbury, later brought to the prison, killed on the bus after the second prison assault. *Owen - A young boy who lived in Woodbury, later brought to the prison, killed by zombies. *Crying Mom - A mother who lived in Woodbury with her son, later brought to the prison, Shot by Hershel after reanimation. *Eryn - A young girl who lived in Woodbury, later brought to the prison. Gallery Comic Series Woodburybestdefense1.jpg Woodburybestdefense2.jpg Woodburybestdefense3.jpg Woodburybestdefense4.jpg Woodburybestdefense5.jpg Woodburybestdefense6.jpg Woodburybestdefense7.jpg Woodburybestdefense8.jpg Welcome to Woodbury Sign.JPG TV Series Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h10m39s13.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h11m15s120.png Woodbury3.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-11h14m31s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-29-09h16m37s30.png Govtvs, 11.png x2_de56884.jpg Woodbury Tire Wall.jpg Woodbury Packed Cars.jpg Woodbury Packed Car.jpg Woodbury Busses.jpg Untitled3.png Untitled1.png TWD S3 Woodbury zombies 2.jpg TWD S3 Woodbury zombies.jpg Suicideking09812.jpg Suicideking darylmaggiemerlerick.jpg Twd 2.jpg Twd 1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-23h41m20s7.png TWD-Episode-406-Main-590-23y20549823598g2t4-5g32t.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-02-20-16h25m44s65.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-20-16h25m15s39.png Trivia *In the TV Series, the town of Woodbury is powered by solar panels. **Also, unlike in the comic series, it grows food and has hot showers. ***It is revealed by Merle in "I Ain't a Judas" that Woodbury also has a large library. *In reality: **Woodbury does not have a Wal-Mart, the nearest Wal-Mart is 15 miles away in Thomaston, Georgia.Walmart **In Issue 38, the survivors are searching for the National Guard Station.Issue 38 page 11 Andrea mentions Barnes Mill Road. The nearest Barnes Mill Road is 28 miles away in Hamilton, Georgia.A reader in the letters section (Issue 60, page 25) mentions that there is a Barnes Mill Road in Richmond, Kentucky. **The nearest National Guard station is three miles from Woodbury in the book.Issue 38 page 12 In reality, the nearest National Guard is an armory 25 miles away in LaGrange, Georgia.Google Maps **The Governor's assistants mention searching for the prison, and that the prison maybe on Mcauster Lane.Issue 43, page 14 Mcauster Lane does not exist. **The scenes set in Woodbury were actually filmed in Senoia, Georgia, which is located in Coweta County, adjacent to Meriweather County, where the real Woodbury is located. *Woodbury no longer has any survivors in the TV series. *In its last appearance in the comics, Woodbury was still functional, while in the TV Series, it was evacuated to The Prison, and Philip, in a fit of rage, burned down the whole town after seeing it was deserted. As of now, Woodbury remains functional and is a safe haven led by Lilly Caul open to all survivors. *Woodbury (as it appears in the Comic Series and Novel Series) is one of only two towns in the Walking Dead ''franchise that is confirmed to be both structurally secure and populated (though Morgan Jones' fortified section of King County, Georgia, where he is still currently living, may count as well). *Downtown Woodbury, the Woodbury Fight Arena, and the Woodbury Hospital are buyable properties in ''The Walking Dead Monopoly. **Woodbury is also a territory in The Walking Dead Risk. References Category:Locations Category:Groups Category:Novels Category:Comics Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Locations Category:Comic Series Locations Category:Woodbury